Víctima inesperada
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: [U/A] ¿Que hubiese pasado si Greil no hubiese sido la victima del golpe letal del Caballero negro?
1. Chapter 1

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

… _esto debe ser una pesadilla…_

… _no…_

… _no puede ser…_

… _¡NO DEBE SER!..._

… _¡ES UN MALDITO ERROR!..._

-Ngnhn…Aaarghh…- _Ike caía de espaldas, después de que su agresor retiró la espada con la cual atravesó su abdomen hi-hiriéndole gravemente…_

-¡IKE!- _Me levanté del piso, solo para tomar en brazos a mi herido muchacho, ambos caímos al piso de nuevo…sin embargo, nunca lo solté…_

-Pa-pad-padre…nnngh- _su voz ya se oía débil y confusa, su respiración ya era agitada su rostro palidecía con rapidez y s-su herida dejaba que s-su san-su sangre tiñ-tiñiera el pasto…no…¡POR FAVOR NO!.._

-¡IKE!- _.grité desesperado abrazando a mi hijo, puse mi mano en su herida, creía que detendría su hemorragia…pero…esta no parecía que iba a ceder…_

-hijo mírame…- _las lágrimas invadían mis ojos, no pude evitar que algunas cayeran en el rostro de mi peli azul, el cual tomé con delicadeza, he hice que me viera a los ojos los cuales cerró, expresando claramente el dolor de su herida..._

-Ike…- _…apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro, y mi mano volvió a su herida._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron con mucho esfuerzo._

-p-pad-padre…uurgh…- _recostó su cabeza en mi pecho tratando de tomar aire y rodeó con sus brazos su abdomen, haciendo que mi mano se quedase atrapada en su abdomen._

 _Inconscientemente rompí al llanto y le abracé más fuerte._

-Nggh…pa-padre…

 _Ike…_

-Vaya, vaya…- _dijo el único responsable por el sufrimiento de mi primogénito, aquel que intentó asesinarme hace pocos momentos y mi hijo por salvarme paga las consecuencias. Mi sangre hierve de coraje con solo escuchar su voz y miro con rabia al caballero negro_ -…veo que el plan de tu hijo, no resultó como lo planeo…

 _Mas quejidos de Ike se oyeron eran cada vez más dolorosos y yo no podía s-soportar el dolor de ver que su vida se esfuma poco a poco…_

 _El caballero negro metió su mano en su capa abracé con mayor fuerza a mi hijo quién soltó más gemidos de dolor, sacó una pequeña botella azul transparente con un líquido transparente en el…_

… _¿acaso era…?_

-Hagamos un trato, general Gawain…- _Gawain…hace mucho que no uso ese nombre…ese maldito nombre me trae tan malos recuerdos_ -…usted me da lo que busco y a cambio…- _alzó la botella hacia mí_ -…dejaré a su hijo vivir.

 _El deber como padre de salvar a mi hijo me decía que lo entregara…pero…el medallón de Lehran no debía estar lejos de mi querida Mist n-ni siquiera debe de perderlo de vista…_

-Yo…- _el llanto ahogaba mi voz. Abracé a Ike con más fuerza…_

-Yo…- _las lágrimas fueron inevitables de contener_ -…Yo…- _¿Qué pasara si elijo mal?..._

-Ngg…Ggaahh…- _Esta vez, fue casi un grito de dolor lo que expresó Ike…esto me está matando…_

-Le recomiendo que decida rápido general…- _le miré con más rabia_ -…parece que su hijo no vivirá para ver la nueva luz del día…

 _Creo que no hay que pensar, lidiaré con el Dios obscuro en su momento, porque esta noche no te perderé Ike, ni ninguna otra… ¡NO MIENTRAS PUEDA IMPEDIRLO!..._

-Yo…

 _Justo iba contestar, sentí que la mano de Ike jaló la parte de mi capa que cubría mi hombro derecho. Entendiendo la indirecta, voltee a verlo, su cara ya era tan blanca como el mármol, y sus o-ojos perdían s-su gran brillo…_

-N-no…- _su voz era casi imperceptible_ -…p-pa-padre…n-no…- _volvió a cerrar sus ojos…_

 _¿Pero que…?_

-Ike…- _pasé mi mano ensangrentada de su abdomen a su mejilla y la acaricie, su mano que había jalado mi capa la llevó con mucho esfuerzo hacia mi mano en su mejilla y a-abrió con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos…_

-¿A qué te refieres…- _el llanto ahogaba cada vez más mi voz_ -…hijo mío?

 _Respiró varias veces antes de contestarme._

-N-no l-le es-escu-ches pa-dr-e…- _cada vez le era más difícil hablar. Tomó otros tantos respiros y continuo_ -…a-am-ambos s-sa-be-mos que n-no lo-logr-gra-re…-

-¡Ike!...- _no, eso no…por favor, no lo digas Ike_ -… ¡No digas eso!, ¡Vas a ver que estarás bien!...- _la desesperación de oír a mi hijo decir eso no la puedo describir_

-…p-a-dr-e…- _cada vez era más débil su voz_ -…n-no s-se l-lo d…- _no le permití completar la oración, pues lo recosté contra mi pecho. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más débiles y-y su respiración cada vez más difícil de realizar…_

-¿Entonces la respuesta es no?...- _volví a mirar al Daenita, al parecer, Ike decidió por mí y lo respetaré_ -…Muy bien…- _guardó el frasco, y t-tomó s-su espada e-en cambio…hay no…_ -Por lo menos permítame acabar con el sufrimiento de su hijo, general…

-¡NO!- _la desesperación invadió por completo mi cuerpo, el cual, sin dudarlo lo usé como escudo para Ike… ¡NO LE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGA ALGO MÁS!_

 _De repente, un feroz rugido interrumpió esta escena, lo reconocí: Caineghis, el rey de los laguz fiera. Levanté mi cabeza, para ver si lograba verle y con lo que me encontré fue con Alondite, esa espada que reclamaba la vida de mi hijo…_

… _Caineghis…llegaste a tiempo…_

-Vaya, pero que inconveniente…- _El caballero parecía buscar también al rey de las fieras, en serio que llegó a tiempo_ -…por el momento, no puedo lidiar con el…- _guardó su espada, pero, yo nunca bajé la guardia, mantenía a mi hijo moribundo contra mí, yo le conozco sé que puede hacer algo inesperado. Después, volteó su mirada hacia mí_ -Yo que usted, corro, general, antes de que sea tarde…- _Después fue tragado por luces que aparecieron a sus pies._

-aah…pa…- _Alcancé a escuchar la débil voz de Ike, reaccioné entonces…el tiempo se me acababa…_

-¡IKE!- _Volví a tomar su rostro, un par de gotas de lluvia y de lágrimas caían en su blanca cara...no…¡AÚN NO PODÍA MORIR!...no pude evitar volver a abrazarlo_ -se fuerte hijo…- _le susurré_ -regresaremos al castillo, y Rhys t-te curará…resiste…- _le abracé con más fuerza_ -…por favor…

 _Pude sentir que me asentía con la cabeza, lo cargué y corrí lo más rápido que pude por el sendero que nos trajo aquí, debo de admitir que la lluvia hacia más difícil el que viera por donde iba y hacia donde…_

… _Pero no me detendrá…_

… _solo le ruego a Ashera el no tropezarme, pues no debo fallar…_

-Nngh pa…gaaah…-

 _Lo tomé con más fuerza quería detenerme a abrazarlo y consolarlo…pero…no podía detenerme…_

-y-yo…uuh…

-I-Ike…- _…tengo que calmarlo…pero debo seguir corriendo_ -…no g-gastes e-ene-energías, gu-guardalas hijo…

 _Resiste, solo resiste…_

-pad-dre…- _alcancé a oír que empezaba a llorar_ -…pe-per-do-dona-me…

 _No, esta situación no es tu culpa, tu perdóname a mí…_

-N-No ll-llores…- _El aire frío llenaba mis pulmones, y no lograba correr bien, mucho menos hablar…_

… _Solo no sigas llorando por favor_

 _El camino era muy largo o por lo menos eso parecía, sentía que llevaba horas corriendo y mi desesperación aumentaba…_

-uurgh p-ad…-

… _no mueras…_

… _por favor Ike…_

… _no…_

… _mueras…_

 **Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a Yelai por ayudarme mejorarlo (créanme, no querrán leer el primer borrador .-.), muchas gracias mujer, te debo una MUY grande :D**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic en primera persona y quisiera saber que les pareció y sus críticas ya sean buenas o malas, créanme que ambas me ayudarán en un futuro : )**

 **Como esta es una historia con dos finales, me gustaría saber cual de las dos preferirían leer primero: en uno Ike se salva y en el otro no, ¿Qué prefieren primero?**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. Final alternativo 1

**Antes de empezar, quiero advertirles que este final tiene un ligero spoiler de Radiant Dawn, es muy ligero, pero luego le hechan la culpa a uno u_u, en fin, empecemos**

* * *

 _-¡Padre!- oía que un pequeño me llamaba al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mi capa, mientras yo escuchaba los reportes de Titania, segunda al mando en mi compañía de mercenarios._

 _-Ike, espérame un poco...- le dije empezando a impacientarme, pues llevaba fácil 20 minutos con lo mismo._

 _Pareció no escucharme, o, más bien dicho, no quiso obedecerme…Pues…_

 _-¡vamos padre!- ...el pequeño seguía tirando-¡Lo prometiste!_

 _Molesto, tomé mi capa-Si no vas y te sientas a esperarme, créeme que no te llevaré._

 _Esas palabras parecieron mágicas, pues el pequeño Ike obedeció sin chistar…Es aquí cuando más necesito a Elena… ¿Por qué ella Ashera?..._

 _No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que terminar de escuchar los reportes de la pelirroja, para poder hacerle caso al cumpleañero…si…hoy cumplía años…y le prometí que lo llevaría a una feria que estaría por estos días._

 _Terminando de hablar con ella, fui a buscarlo, lo cual no duró mucho, estaba sentado en el comedor, con cara de pocos amigos._

 _Sé que no le gustó el regaño, pero, yo sé que entenderá cuando crezca, que lo hago porque lo amo._

 _Me senté junto a él, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-Bien, ¿quién está listo para el mejor día de su vida?_

 _Su cara seria volteó a verme, después bajo la mirada._

 _Al ver eso, le pregunté serio-Ike, ¿ocurre algo?_

 _Negó con la cabeza, sin dirigirme la mirada._

 _-Ike…-tomé su cara, haciendo que nuestras miradas se crucen-…en primer lugar, ya te he dicho que me mires a los ojos cuando te hable. Segundo, no soy idiota, algo tienes, dime que es- tuve que decírselo muy serio, era la única manera de hacerlo hablar._

 _El pequeño suspiró-no quise hacerte enojar- noté que un par de lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos._

 _-A ver…-lo tomé y lo senté en mi pierna, ¡por Ashera! , debía de hacerlo rápido, ya no está tan pequeño-…en primer lugar, solo debes llorar en momentos de mucho sufrimiento. Segundo, tienes que entender que no solo soy tu padre o el de Mist, también comando una compañía de mercenarios y necesito estar al pendiente, ¿sí?- El pequeño asintió con la cabeza-Bien- le dije, bajándolo, eso fue un alivio para mi pierna-¿estás listo?_

 _-¡Sí!- su cara cambió de una tristona a una alegre. Salimos del fuerte hacia el pueblo, el cual se lograba divisar gracias a la feria que en esos momentos había. No puedo quejarme, mi hijo jugó, se divirtió y ganó varios premios el resto de la tarde. Cuando regresamos al fuerte, era de noche, llevaba a Ike en mi espalda medio dormido (lo que estaba matándome, pero bueno), y este sotenía fuertemente todo lo que se había ganado._

 _Lo llevé a su habitación e hice que se bajara (lo cual fue un gran alivio para mi espalda). Sin dudarlo, se recostó en su cama, no sin antes dejar los premios en una mesa cerca de la misma, no tardó en dormirse después de eso. Sonreí y lo cobijé, notando que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…_

… _ojalá que siempre sea así…_

* * *

 _Volví a acariciar su mejilla…_

… _su fría, blanca y mojada mejilla…_

… _el…mi Ike…_

… _n-no logró…_

… _sal-salvarse…_

 _Llo-lloraba desconsoladamente, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de mi hijo, recostado en su cama…quería pensar que solo estaba dormido y muy cansado…pero…la realidad era otra:_

 _Me habían arrebatado a mi hijo en mis propias narices y y-yo n-no p-pu-pude sal-salvarlo._

 _Si yo me hubiese asegurado que Ike regresara al castillo y estuviese dormido el realmente lo estaría._

 _Rompí al llanto una vez más, tomando su mano con fuerza, la cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que su mejilla, dejé caer mi cabeza al lado de su costado, mi otra mano en su mejilla bajó a su hombro, los tomé con fuerza y ahogué mis gritos de dolor en el colchón de la cama donde estaba el c-cadá-cadáver…mi hijo…_

 _Levanté mi cabeza aun gritando, mis manos se fueron a su cara, sigo llorando desesperadamente, sequé su cara con mis manos, lo cual resultó inútil, pues mis lágrimas la volvían a mojar. Devastado, dejé caer mi cabeza en el pecho de mi hijo, el cual estaba tieso, empecé a sollozar, antes de volver a gritar, pues, mi cabeza era invadida por los hechos de esta fatídica noche…_

 _Todo volvió a mí: mi salida del castillo, mi breve plática con Ike, el duelo contra el caballero negro la llegada de Ike y l-la inter-vención d-de Ike, c- como s-su vida s-se es-f-fumaba en-entre mis bra-brazos la llegada de Ca-Cai-Caineghis, m-mi carrera en contra d-del reloj p-pa-para sa-salvar a mi muchacho y…como fallé…_

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Me tropecé con una enorme raíz y s-sol-solté a Ike qui- quién al c-caer em-empezó a gr-gritar, ge-gemir y d-do-doblarse hacia su costado de dolor…_

 _In-Intenté levantarme…pero…mi pie me lo impidió…_

 _-Gggh…aaah…-apenas eran audibles sus quejas, me acerqué a él como pude…_

 _-¡HIJO!-grité desesperado tomando su cara nuevamente y n-note a-al-algo d-de s-sa-sangre salir de su boca, lo cual me desesperó más-¡RESPONDEME!_

 _Asintió c-con mucho es-esfuerzo la ca-cabeza, me quité mi capa, la doble con algo de prisa, y se la puse como almohada, para que su cabeza reposara. Noté que su bandana estaba m-man-manchada de sangre, pero no mucha…_

 _Gimoteó un poco más y después q-quedó in-inconciente. Alterado, me despojé de mis guantes, le abrí un poco la gabardina al igual que su camisa, para intentar localizar su corazón…_

… _¡BENDITA ASHERA!...sigue vivo…_

… _Pero, su débil respiración y lentos latidos, reafirmaban dolorosamente qu-que no resistiría por mucho tiempo…_

 _Intenté levantarme, pero, mi pie me lo negaba dolorosamente, creo que me lo fracturé…_

 _Cuando creí que todo estaría perdido para mi Ike…_

 _-¡Comandante Greil!...-una mujer gritó…-… ¡Ike!_

 _Esa voz… ¡ERA TITANIA!...no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad…_

 _-¡TITANIIIAAA!-la desesperación la expresé en mi voz-¡TITANIA, POR ACÁ!, ¡ESTAMOS ACÁ!_

 _Titania volteó a vernos y llamó a Oscar…esto era una bendición…_

 _Volteé a mi hijo y le dije:_

 _-¡IKE, IKE!-lo sacudí un poco fuerte-¡MIRA HIJO, ES TITANIA!...-pasé mi mano por sus azules cabellos que cubrían su frente-Todo estará bien…_

 _Pero no obtuve respuesta…eso me aterró…_

 _-¡COMANDANTE GREIL!-Titania bajó horrorizada de su corcel y corrió a nuestro lado, Oscar le imitó-¿Qué pasó?...-su voz sonaba asustada al ver el estado de gravedad de Ike…_

 _Se inclinó hacia mi moribundo hijo, me volteó a ver, no pude distinguir si lloraba o no, sin embargo, su voz me lo confirmó-E-el…comandante…el…-_

 _-¡Titania!-llamé la atención de la pelirroja-Necesito que lleves a mi hijo lo más rápido posible al castillo, y que Rhys le atienda…_

 _La subcomandante me miró perpleja, ¿Acaso no le quedó clara la gravedad de la situación?...-Comandante…usted…_

 _-¡AHORA!-me desesperó el saber que estábamos perdiendo tiempo-¡ES UNA ORDEN DIRECTA!..._

 _Vaciló un momento, después asintió con la cabeza, tomó con cuidado a Ike, el cual gimió con mucho dolor…_

 _Por Ashera, que siga vivo para cuando llegue con Titania al castillo…_

 _Vi como lo subió a su corcel, el gemía e intentaba gritar del dolor que sentía, después ella se colocó detrás de él haciendo que quedara atrapado entre sus brazos, para que no se cayera-¡HYYA!-escuché un relinche y Titania junto a mi muchacho se alejaban a toda velocidad…_

… _Ashera…_

… _ten piedad por favor…_

 _-¡COMANDANTE!-la voz de Oscar interrumpió mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo, este me ofrecía su mano amigablemente, la tomé e intenté levantarme, esto solo causo un dolor terrible en mi pie, sin embargo, no era nada a comparación con ver a mi hijo mo-morirse…_

 _Oscar hizo que me apoyara en él, me llevó hasta su caballo y m-me ayudó a montarlo, después el subió, y nos dirigimos a todo galope por el mismo sendero por el cual Titania y mi muchacho desaparecieron hace poco._

 _No sé si el caballo de Oscar era demasiado lento comparado al de Titania, o, si simplemente, yo estaba desesperado por llegar con mi hijo, consolarlo y hacerle saber que…yo…lo amo…q-que m-mi vida no sería lo mismo si el…si el…_

 _Volví a llorar, un poco más discreto, no quería que Oscar me escuchara._

 _-Comandante…-Oscar me llamaba, ¿acaso me escuchó?-…Ike estará bien…-si…si lo hizo-Rhys es el mejor del mundo…_

 _-E-eso…-dije con voz quebrada y llorosa-…lo v-vere-veremos esta noche…_

 _Oscar decidió ya no decir nada y se dedicó a llevarme hacia nuestro destino. Sabia decisión…_

 _El corcel se debilitaba con cada trote que hacía y relinchaba de dolor cada que Oscar le obligaba a seguir, normalmente no me gusta hacer esto a los animales, pero, esta ocasión era extraordinaria…_

 _-Ya casi llegamos comandante…-trató de alentarme, no quería decirle que no servía de nada, ya que yo sé que Oscar era sincero con sus buenos deseos y no quería hacerle sentir mal. El castillo estaba cada vez más cerca, mis ganas de saltar del agotado caballo y salir corriendo hacia mi destino eran incontrolables, sin embargo, si lo hacía me lastimaría más el pie y haría que tardara más que si esperaba "pacientemente"._

 _Sentí que había pasado medio siglo desde que me separé de mi hijo, más de una vez sentía que me llamaba y que deseaba que estuviera a su lado, podía jurar que gritaba "¡Padre!, ¡Padre!, ¿Dónde estás?...¡TE NECESITO!... ¡PADRE!", no podía ignorar esos gritos, aunque fuese mi imaginación…_

 _Llegando al castillo, vi que Mist abrazaba a Titania con fuerza, parecía que estaba llorando, Boyd y Rolf también la abrazaban, al mismo tiempo los tres intentaban consolarla, pero, a lo que vi no servía de nada…_

… _Créeme que te entiendo hija…_

 _En cuanto Oscar detuvo su corcel, los que estaban en la entrada voltearon a vernos, en cuanto Oscar me bajó, Mist vino corriendo a abrazarme, el cual correspondí. No me dijo nada, solo lloraba. Le acaricie su cabello, yo también volví a llorar._

 _-P-pa-papá…-decía entre sollozos-… ¿Q-que pasó papá?..._

 _No sentía fuerzas para contestarle, solo quería correr al lado de su hermano mayor…_

 _-¿P-papá?...-su llorosa cara volteó a verme, cuando vio lo devastado que estaba, bajó la mirada._

 _-N-no quiero…-por los llantos apenas podía hablar-…q-que m-mi hi-hijo m-m…- el simple hecho de pensar la palabra "muera" hacía que todas mis energías se fueran en lágrimas y en abrazar más fuerte a mi hija menor._

 _-N-Ni yo…-fue lo único que me respondió antes de corresponderme un abrazo más fuerte._

 _Veía de reojo como nadie se atrevía a interrumpirnos, creo que al ver a Ike tan mal sabían que Mist y yo estaríamos más que devastados._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que de un de pronto el curandero peli naranja llegó corriendo hacia nosotros. Cuando le divisé intenté levantarme, pero, mi pie me lo volvió a negar. Rhys sacó su bastón, lo elevó y de él salió una luz que hizo que mi pie dejara de doler._

 _Me levanté para quedar a la altura de Rhys y antes de que le pudiese decir cualquier cosa…_

 _-Per-Perdóneme Comandante…-hizo una reverencia, entonces comprendí…no lo logró-…p-pero…-continuó-…s-su herida e-era muy profunda, per-perdió demasiada sangre y t-tenía m-muchas he-heri-heridas inter-internas...i-intenté de todo a mi alcanc-ce…pociones, bastones…-noté que quería empezar a llorar-…brebajes, hiervas, todo…y…nada…_

 _Por su tono de voz, su llanto y que no se había vuelto a enderezar supe que hablaba con la verdad…mi peor temor se cumplió…_

 _-E-entonces…-cerré mis ojos, volviendo a llorar-el…el ha…_

 _Rhys se enderezó rápidamente-No…-abrí mis ojos sorprendido, mirando al curandero esperanzado-…aún no se ha ido comandante, logré calmar su dolor y hacer que resistiera un poco más…-tomó mi mano y me empezó a guiar con él hacia el interior del castillo, no puse resistencia alguna._

 _Me llevó a una habitación que estaba por el pasillo de la izquierda, desde afuera se oían gemidos y quejas muy dolorosas, también se oía que intentaba llamar a alguien…_

 _Rhys abrió la puerta apurado, revelando a mi hijo recostado en su cama, cubierto hasta la cintura de sábanas blancas, con sus piernas dobladas, completamente pálido, ,respirando agitadamente, llorando con los ojos cerrados e intentando completar alguna oración…yo me moría con solo verle así…_

 _-Ha estado llamándolo, comandante…-Entonces… ¿las voces de mi cabeza, sí eran sus llamados?... volví a llorar con solo pensarlo mientras entraba a la habitación-…tómese todo el tiempo que necesite comandante, estaremos afuera por si necesita algo-el oji naranja cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedé por unos momentos viendo como mi muchacho intentaba tomar aire, sus lágrimas salían sin cesar, tomé una silla que estaba en la habitación, la puse al lado de su cama, en cuanto me senté, logré escuchar como débilmente me llamaba- ¡Pa-Padre!… ¡Pa-Padre!…-sollozaba-…¿D-d-dónde es-s-t-tás?...t-t-te ne-nece…gaaah…_

 _Sin querer que sufriera más, tomé su mano. En ese instante dejó de sollozar y abrió los ojos cansadamente, buscando desesperado-¿P-pa…pa-pa-dre…?... ¿e-eres t-tu…?_

 _Sin intentar controlar mis lágrimas, le contesté-S-si hijo…- acaricié su cachete, sintiendo que su temperatura era demasiado baja-…aquí estoy muchacho…_

 _Ike respiró aliviado y volvió a cerrar los ojos-N-no p-pue-puedo v-verte…-¿Qué?...no, por favor-…pero…-su voz empe-empezaba a de-debilitarse-p-puedo…s-se…sentir tu presencia…padre…_

 _N-no tenía palabras, s-solo lloraba, mi mano en su mano pasó a su-sus azules cabellos para acariciarlos, él sonrió._

 _-N-no r-rec-cuerdo l-la úl-tima v-vez a-antes d-de h-hoy q-que… ¡gaaah!-volvió a respirar agitadamente y a sollozar…No…no otra vez…_

 _-¡IKE!-solté más lágrimas viendo como tensaba su cuerpo por el dolor-¡HIJO, CALMA!, aquí estoy…- t-tomé su cara con ambas manos, intentando calmarlo-…aquí estoy hijo mío, aquí estoy…_

 _Tardó un rato, pero, logró calmarse -t-t-tra-tran…gaah…- su debilidad empeoraba-…calma p-pa-dre…R-hys d-ijo q-que e-es-to…gaah…_

 _Volví a acariciar su cabello, con el fin de calmarlo, gracias a Ashera si f-funcio-nó-l-lo sé hijo…-apenas podía hablarle-…R-Rhys ya…ya…-sollocé de nuevo, n-no po-día creer esto…_

 _A-Ambos nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, y-yo v-veía c-como m-mi hi-hijo p-perdía f-fuerzas a ca-cada instante. Yo i-intenta-intentaba calmarlo, p-pero, m-me par-te e-el al-alma v-ver-lo en tan de-deli-delicado estado…debería ser yo el que estuviese re-recostado e-en es-esa ca-cama…_

 _-P-pa…pad…-dijo intentando tomar aire fresco._

 _-¿Q-que ocurre hijo?...-le interrumpí para que no se esforzara de más._

 _Después de respi-rar c-con dificultad un par de veces, abrió los ojos d-debil-mente y me d-dijo tomando respiros entre palabras-¿P-p-po-drías…ha-hacer…a-al-algo…p-por…m-mí…?_

 _N-no p-podía ne-negarme, eran s-sus úl-timos mo-momentos con-migo-Si Ike…-le dijo volviendo a acariciar su cabello-lo que quieras…_

 _C-cerró sus ojos, c-claramente le había gan-ganado la de-debilidad-¿P-podrías…a-abra-abrazarme?...Co-como h-hace r-rato…_

 _S-sin du-darlo, cumplí el deseo de m-mi peliazul, lo levanté d-de s-su cama con delicadeza, y lo recosté en mi brazo, usando mi hombro como su almohada._

 _No podía esperar más…tenía q-que decir-le…decirle…-Ike…-le hablé entre sollozos-…t-te amo hijo…-lo abracé con fuerzas-…¡TE AMO HIJO!..._

 _Se-sentí como respiraba con dificul-tad, so-sonrió y me c-contestó-Y-yo…t-tam-bién…te…a-a-amo…p-pa…-sollozó por última vez-…papá...-susurró._

 _En-entonces, s-su vida abandonó por completo su cuerpo…llorando le volví a abrazar, antes de rec-recostarlo en la cama…_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo llevo llorando, solo sé que ha sido el suficiente como para que me ardieran los ojos con cada lágrima. Sé que estas no me devolverán a mi muchacho…pero, es con lo que sé que sigo siendo humano, y que realmente amé a mi hijo…_

 _Le-levanté la cabeza d-del pecho de mi hijo, v-veo su c-cara y noté u-una son-sonrisa, al menos, sé que al final no su-sufrió mucho y m-murió f-feliz, y eso es consuelo para mí…pero, no lo suficiente…_

 _Recargué mi frente contra la de mi hijo, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, sin embargo, sigo llorando, esta es una herida que jamás sanará, una herida que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo… es algo…que no puedo describir…_

 _De haber sabido hace tantos años que mi alumno sería el asesino de mi hijo, le hubiese clavado una espada en el pecho, y me hubiese ahorrado todo esto…_

 _Si…esto es culpa de él…_

 _¿No es así?..._

 _¡ES SOLO SU CULPA!..._

 _Zelgius…Caballero negro de Daein…te mataré… ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!..._

* * *

 **e.e este capítulo si me sacó lágrimas, espero les haya gustado, aunque les haya hecho llorar, si no pues igual espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el otro final donde Ike se salva, espero que también sea de su agrado : )**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	3. Final alternativo 2

_-¡Gaaah!, ¡padre, eso duele! – el peli azul gritó de dolor cuando coloqué un pedazo de tela frío en su ojo izquierdo, el cual estaba morado e hinchado._

 _-¿Y qué esperabas? – le contesté enfadado mientras soltaba la tela para que el hiciera presión– te golpearon en el ojo, ¿no?, ¿Qué creíste?, ¿Qué mágicamente te cerraría la herida sin dolor? – me incliné hacia su cara, poniendo ambas manos empuñadas en el colchón, estaba realmente furioso con él – Deja te informo amigo mío que eso es posible solo con un bastón, no con los métodos clásicos…_

 _Y es que al muchacho se le ocurrió ir tras unos bandidos mientras yo me había ido con los el resto de la compañía a realizar varios trabajos por la zona, y, al tener poca experiencia, le dieron una paliza de lo peor, menos mal que su guarida me quedaba de camino al fuerte, pues alcancé a oír como casi mataban a alguien, y llegando ahí me llega la sorpresa de que es quién heredará la compañía de mercenarios._

 _En este momento me encontraba con él en su habitación, él estaba recostado en su cama con las piernas dobladas mientras yo le revisaba sus heridas. Normalmente pondría a Rhys a hacer esto, pero, para mi mala suerte, estaba enfermo. Me dirigí hacia los pies y me senté._

– _Estira la pierna en donde te llego la jabalina…-obedeció sin chistar, poniendo su pierna derecha sobre las mías, localicé la herida, estaba en la pantorrilla. Tomé algo de licor y lo coloqué en otro pedazo de tela, lo exprimí un poco, después me dirigí a él– esto dolerá…– le advertí._

– _¿Q-q-qué…?...p-pa… ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!..._ _– noté que le salían algunas lágrimas de ambos ojos, se aferró con su mano libre en el colchón y cerró su ojo sano, decidí mejor no verle a la cara y concentrarme en sus heridas, pues me dolía verle así–…p-por favor padre…det-detente…– sollozó._

 _Esa última frase hizo que me enfureciera más, ¿estoy haciendo todo esto para que él lo desprecie así? Me dirigí hacia él, mostrando furia pero ocultando tristeza– dilo una vez más y te prometo por lo que más amas que lo haré, pero, si es así se te infectarán las heridas y te dolerá más la curación…_

 _El herido no contestó nada, no puedo culparlo por no querer sentir dolor, nadie quiere sentir dolor, pero, es parte de esta vida…_

 _Cuando Ike se calmó tomé un vendaje para fijarle el trapo a la herida, para que yo poder atender sus otras lesiones._

– _¿Qué más te duele?_ _– la seriedad poseyó mi voz por completo._

 _Se quejó un poco más, después respondió– M-mi tobillo…_

– _Déjame verlo…_

 _Contrajo su pierna recién atendida para estirar la otra. Al intentar quitarle su bota, gritó de dolor, entonces lo supe: tobillo fracturado._

– _¿Te duele algo más?..._

 _Asintió con la cabeza y estiró con mucho cuidado su brazo libre–D-desde e-el c-codo h-hasta l-la mu-muñeca…_

 _Suspiré pesadamente, creo que tengo que entrenarlo más. Tomé el frasco de cloroformo que anteriormente había agarrado del mueble donde se encontraban algunas medicinas, en caso de que el joven no pudiera soportar tanto dolor, le puse una cantidad considerable para asegurar que se quedara dormido y que no sintiera dolor y me dirigí a su rostro._

– _Nos vemos mañana…bueno, eso sí despiertas…_

– _¿¡QUE!?_ _–le coloqué el trapo en su nariz y boca antes de que me pudiera replicar algo más y lo mantuve ahí porque sabía que iba a querer quitárselo. No tardó mucho en caer profundamente dormido, cuando eso pasó me volví a dirigir a sus pies para quitarle la bota y proseguir con la curación. Noté que de vez en cuando gemía muy levemente y después volvía a quedarse dormido._

 _Cuando terminé de curarlo era de noche y el cansancio me mataba, no pude evitar quedarme dormido sentado en la cama de mi hijo, lo cual no me molestó pues quería ver como seguía y si el cloroformo no le hacía un efecto tan duradero…claro que resultó en un terrible dolor de cuello a la mañana siguiente…_

* * *

 _Acariciaba sus mojados cabellos, mientras veía como la sábana que cubría su cuerpo hasta su cintura subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración…_

 _Tomará un tiempo en recuperarse por completo…pero…_

… _se salvará…_

… _mi hijo…vivirá…_

 _Eso es lo que me importa ahora, mañana me preocuparé por reencontrarme con la princesa Elincia y el rey Caineghis, a quién por cierto le debo mi vida…si no hubiese sido por él, me hubiera entretenido más con el caballero negro y…no…no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado…_

 _A pesar de estar feliz porque tendré a mi hijo más tiempo, una parte de mí sufría con el dolor que él estaba experimentando._

 _Tomando su mano, recosté mi cabeza al costado de mi muchacho, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero al intentarlo los hechos de esa noche regresaban a mí…_

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Corría a todo lo que podía, evitando muchos obstáculos, entre ellos la enorme raíz de un árbol, por Ashera, esa cosa podría fracturar a alguien, me sorprende que los laguz la puedan evitar con facilidad…_

 _Un nuevo sonido me alteró…Ike comenzaba a toser…_

 _Eso no por favor…_

 _Me detuve unos momentos para cubrir con mi capa a mi primogénito, prefiero yo tener un resfriado a que el en su estado cache uno…_

– _P-pa…p-pa… – sus llamados era interrumpidos por la tos…_

 _Aproveché la ligera parada para tomar algo de aire y calmar a mi muchacho–I-Ike…– acaricie sus mejillas con el fin de calmarlo–…y-ya c-casi ll-llegamos hi-hijo…resis-te un poco más…_

 _Asintió con la cabeza con algo de esfuerzo y se acomodó entre mi capa, la cual empezó a teñirse de rojo por la zona de su herida…_

 _A pesar de estar aterrado por lo que acababa de ver, volví a cargarlo para continuar corriendo, cosa que no duró mucho ya que…_

 _-¡Comandante Greil!...-una mujer gritó…-… ¡Ike!_

 _Esa voz… ¡ERA TITANIA!...no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad…_

 _-¡TITANIIIAAA!-la desesperación la expresé en mi voz-¡TITANIA, POR ACÁ!, ¡ESTAMOS ACÁ!_

 _Titania volteó a vernos y llamó a Oscar…esto era una bendición…_

 _Seguí corriendo hacia la pelirroja, la cual cuando nos alcanzó, se aterró al ver el estado de Ike..._

– _¿Pero qué…?_

– _¡Titania!..._ _– la interrumpí desesperado y levantando con algo de esfuerzo a Ike–…lleva a mi hijo al castillo y que Rhys le atienda de inmediato, ¡AHORA!..._ _– Ella tomó a mi muchacho temerosa pero decidida…_

– _Te explicaré después…– monté en el caballo de Oscar–…¡vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo!..._

 _Ambos jinetes se miraron algo confudidos, pero al final cambiaron su semblante por uno serio, Titania acomodó a mi hijo para que no se cayera, quién solo gimió más de dolor-¡HYAH!- ambos jinetes hicieron a sus caballos trotar a toda velocidad, Titania no tardó en adelantarse un poco del peliverde y de mí, lo cual no me incomodaba, pues ella tenía que darse más prisa…_

… _Ashera…_

… _ten piedad por favor…_

 _Poco a poco la distancia entre el caballo de la subcomandante y el de Oscar creció un poco más, este último empezaba a debilitarse y cansarse, sin embargo seguía al trote, eso gracias a que su amo lo hacía que no se detuviese, no me gusta que un animal se fuerce tanto a seguir, pero, esta ocasión lo ameritaba…_

 _No quería que esa distancia creciera más, pues quería estar con mi hijo en todo momento, quería volver a abrazarlo y consolarlo, que supiera…c-cuanto lo amo…q-que mi vi-vida no se-ría la misma si el…si el…_

 _Volví a llorar un poco más discreto, no quería que el jinete me escuchara…_

 _-Comandante…-Oscar me llamaba, ¿acaso me escuchó?-…Ike estará bien…-si…si lo hizo-Rhys es el mejor del mundo…_

 _-E-eso…-dije con voz quebrada y llorosa-…lo v-vere-veremos esta noche…_

 _Oscar decidió ya no decir nada y se dedicó a llevarme hacia nuestro destino. Sabia decisión…_

 _Tomó algo de tiempo, pero por el final del sendero se lograba divisar nuestro destino, Titania aún estaba a la vista, pero, la distancia era aún mayor que la de hace unos momentos, suerte que mi muchacho se fue en el caballo más veloz, pues era urgente que el llegara primero al castillo…_

– _¡Ya casi llegamos comandante!..._ _– escuchar eso me hizo sentir mejor, pues si nosotros estábamos cerca del castillo, Titania e Ike estarían a casi nada de llegar, si no es que ya estaban allá, pues ya no les veía para nada…_

 _Sentía que un llamado me guiaba al castillo, de seguro era de Ike, este decía: "¡Padre!, ¡Padre!...¿Donde estás?...¡Te necesito!...¡Padre!...", sentir eso me hizo tener deseos de saltar del corcel para adelantarme, pero sería inútil, pues me podría lastimar el tobillo y me tardaría más que si esperaba "pacientemente" en el agotado caballo…_

 _Por fin llegamos al castillo, a tiempo para ver a Titania seguir a Rhys hacia el castillo con mi hijo en brazos, el curandero llevaba un bastón, de seguro lo traía consigo por si alguien estaba herido, alcancé a notar que varios le seguían y otros buscaban desesperadamente en el castillo…_

 _La única que no estaba ayudando era mi hija menor, Mist, ella estaba en la entrada, viendo hacia dentro, creo que estaba atónita de ver a su hermano mayor así…_

 _Cuando Oscar detuvo su caballo, Mist se dio la vuelta, en cuanto me bajé salió corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó, el cual correspondí. No me dijo nada, solo lloraba. Le acaricie su cabello, yo también volví a llorar._

 _-P-pa-papá…-decía entre sollozos-… ¿Q-que pasó papá?..._

 _No sentía fuerzas para contestarle, solo quería correr al lado de su hermano mayor…_

 _-¿P-papá?...-su llorosa cara volteó a verme, cuando vio lo devastado que estaba, bajó la mirada._

 _-N-no quiero…-por los llantos apenas podía hablar-…q-que m-mi hi-hijo m-m…- el simple hecho de pensar la palabra "muera" hacía que todas mis energías se fueran en lágrimas y en abrazar más fuerte a mi hija menor._

 _-N-Ni yo…-fue lo único que me respondió antes de corresponderme un abrazo más fuerte._

 _Oscar decidió no molestarnos y mejor entrar a ayudar a los demás con Ike…_

 _Mist y yo nos quedamos abrazados, llorando, sin decirnos nada, esperando noticias de mi peli azul, en silencio le oraba a Ashera por la vida de mi muchacho, sin tratar de frenar las lágrimas…_

 _Después de un rato, escuché que Mist empezaba a estornudar, le pondría mi capa pero se la di al herido, por lo que la invité a entrar al castillo y ella aceptó, al entrar vimos a los mercenarios agrupados, hablando, hice notar mi presencia y entonces los hermanos peli verdes, mi subcomandante y Mia vinieron a abrazarnos y consolarnos, Shinon, Soren y Gatrie también se acercaron, sin embargo, no hicieron lo mismo que los demás, pero con sus miradas se veía que esperaban que todo estuviese bien._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que fue el suficiente para que Mist se quedara dormida abrazándome, Titania se ofreció a llevarla a su habitación. No pasó mucho después de eso cuando el curandero apareció, los mercenarios me permitieron el paso._

 _Antes que pudiera decir algo, el curandero esbozó una sonrisa diciéndome:_

 _-Tranquilo comandante…-eso me hizo sentir mejor-…Ike estará bien, tomará un poco de tiempo el que recupere por completo sus fuerzas, pero no morirá…_

 _Respiré aliviado…lo había logrado…mi hijo estará bien, no pude evitar llorar de felicidad, esbozando una sonrisa…_

– _¿P-pu-puedo…p-pasar a ve-verle..?..._ _– no quise detener mis lágrimas._

 _El curandero sonrió tranquilamente-Usted es su padre y mi comandante, ¿Por qué le negaría ver a su hijo, sobre todo cuando él le ha estado llamando?..._

 _Más lágrimas salieron cuando el oji naranja dijo lo último…si era el…mi hijo…me necesita todavía…_

 _Rhys me guio por el castillo hacia donde se hallaba mi primogénito, era una habitación por el pasillo de la izquierda, al llegar desde afuera se oían gemidos muy ligeros, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla…eso me entristeció un poco…_

 _El salvador de mi hijo abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertarle, este dormía plácidamente en su cama, aún estaba pálido, pero su respiración era más tranquila, su cuerpo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura por sábanas blancas y sus piernas estaban dobladas, entré a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se veía que por fin después de todo, el descansaba…_

 _-Sí necesita algo comandante, solo grite, estaré aquí cerca por si se le ofrece algo…-Rhys cerró la puerta detrás de mí, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para que el herido no despertara…_

 _Tomé una silla y la puse al lado de la cama donde se hallaba mi muchacho, al sentarme, logré escuchar como débilmente me llamaba: "P-pa-padre…P-pa-padre…¿D-donde estás?...te ne-nece…uurgh…", sin querer hacerle esperar, tomé su mano, en cuanto lo hice, abrió los ojos, esforzándose…_

– _¿P-padre…? – con su mirada me buscaba – ¿E-estas ahí…?_

 _No quise cesar mis lágrimas, así que le respondí mientras le acariciaba el cabello– S-sí hijo…aquí estoy…_

 _Cerró sus ojos, cansado –V-veo bo-rroso…–esa frase hizo que mi llanto agudizara –…pero…reconozco t-tu voz…padre…_

 _S-sonreí, aun llorando, mi mano libre tomó su mano con fuerza, transmitiéndole esa sensación de calma que quería que sintiera…_

 _Por unos instantes tensó su cuerpo, era obvio que algo le dolía, y tomé su mano con más fuerza, sin embargo, no duró demasiado gracias a Ashera…_

– _E-esta b-bien p-padre…–dijo en voz baja, se estaba durmiendo de nuevo – R-Rhys d-dijo q-que…urrgh…_

– _S-sí h-hijo…–no quería que se siguiera forzando, él tenía que dormir–R-Rhys me comentó que estarías así por un tiempo, pero, no te apures, yo te cuidaré…_

 _Volvió a sonreír, mi corazón se tranquilizaba cada vez que lo veía así, pues reafirmaba lo que el curandero me dijo: el vivirá…_

– _P-padre…–me volvió a llamar después de un rato – ¿P-podrías ha-hacerme u-un f-favor?..._

– _Seguro Ike, ¿Qué necesitas?...–no pensaba negarle nada…_

 _Abrió sus ojos con cansancio–¿Podrías a-abrazarme c-como hace rato?..._

 _Le sonreí tomándolo con cuidado para que se recostara en mi brazo y usara mi hombro de almohada…Tenía que decirle ahora, no puede seguir esperando –Ike…te amo hijo– le abracé más fuerte…el volvió a sonreír_

– _T-también…t-te…a-amo…p-pa…p-pa…–bostezó–…papá...–susurró._

 _Inmediatamente después de eso, se quedó dormido, volví a abrazarle antes de dejarlo en su cama nuevamente…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–P-pa…p-pad…– _oía la débil voz de mi hijo llamándome, me costó un poco despertar, pues apenas me quedaba dormido._

 _Cuando terminé de despertar me enderecé y le acaricié la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, se veían un poco más brillantes que hace rato_ –¿Si Ike?…

–Tengo…– _bostezó–_ …sed…

 _Entonces desperté por completo y le revolví los cabellos cariñosamente–está bien, ahora te traigo agua…–sin embargo, al querer levantarme, sentí que su mano no me soltó._

–N-no…– _débilmente me dijo–q-quédate…–cerraba los ojos, el sueño le estaba ganando_ –…por favor…

 _Sonreí y le di un beso en la frente, después llamé a Rhys, quién estaba afuera, quién la trajo lo más rápido posible. Ayudé a mi hijo a sentarse para tomarla, quién poco después volvió a dormirse. Sonreí, lo cobijé por completo y volví a acariciar sus cabellos._

 _Algo era seguro, me vengaría del caballero, no dejaré que se salga con la suya, le demostraré de lo que es capaz un padre enojado por lo que le hacen a su hijo…pero, por el momento le dejaré creer que ganó…_

 _Volví a recostarme en el borde de la cama, viendo como mi hijo descansaba y recuperaba energías…_

 _Era obvio que en la mañana tendría un terrible dolor de espalda…_

–Nos vemos mañana…bueno…– _bostecé–_ …eso si despiertas…

* * *

 **Asdasdassads ahí está su final feliz :3 espero les haya gustado esta corta historia : )**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
